


Little grown up

by ThousandsPinus



Series: Little (Yizhan fic) [4]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Bunny Xiao Zhan | Sean, Cute Xiao Zhan | Sean, M/M, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean Character Combinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThousandsPinus/pseuds/ThousandsPinus
Summary: Zhan and Yibo are growing up together....little by little... creating a lot of sweet memories..
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean/Original Character(s), Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean/Reader, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: Little (Yizhan fic) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102784
Comments: 18
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am here again with a new story...

Tonight Zhan is going to be 11 year's old.  
"Tappy birttday Ge (Happy birthday Ge) " Yibo kisses on Zhan's neck.  
Yibo's words are becoming clearer.

"Thanks Bo-di" Zhan whispers in deep sleep.

Yibo sleeping on Zhan's place is nothing special. But today Yibo specially insisted as it is his Ge's birthday and Zhan's parents and Cheng aren't at home. Only sister Li is there but she is busy with her college projects. They have gone to visit Zhan's grandparents. They will come back tomorrow. So Yibo doesn't want to left Zhan alone on this special night.

It is 10 am already....  
Zhan's parents have arrived at 8 am. This year they didn't get that much time to throw a party for their son's birthday. Only Yibo's family and some of Zhan's school friends are invited for evening but Zhan's mom has already requested Yibo's mom to stay at their house from morning.

Kuan and Cheng are playing at the garden. Elders are chatting. Yibo is up already but he hasn't joined.

"Ge, get up. Geeee" Yibo has determined to wake Zhan up.

He has already tried several methods using Jianguo and his rabbits. But everything fails.

So he stands up on Zhan's belly and jumping.

"Oh stop Yibo, it hurts" Zhan shouts in sleep.

"Moooom, Jie please stop him" Zhan calls his mom and sister.

"You really deserve this. Look at the time. It is going to be 10:30. Everyone in the neighborhood has done half of their daily activities already. And you are sleeping yet. No one is gonna save you." She replies from kitchen.

"Yibo, do what do you want. I am giving you the permission" She tells Yibo.

Yibo's mom was helping Zhan's mom to make cakes. Hearing the other person's word she laughs.

"Oh, don't spoil Yibo that much. He is already a brat. And Zhan is so sweet child too why are you pushing him to suffer?" She asks.

"Oh, now you are spoiling that brat. Look at him. If he sleeps like this, one day he will be called little pig"  
And both the woman laughs loudly.

"You.. I am telling you to stop" Zhan warns Yibo but that doesn't reach to Yibo's ears. He continues jumping.

Suddenly Zhan pulls Yibo under his blanket and lies him down on his chest and hugs tightly.

"Now, do what do you want to do" Zhan smiles with closed eyes.

Yibo doesn't resist it. His cheeks are red already.  
"Last night you peed on bed again." Zhan reminds Yibo about his sin.

"I know, I am thorry" Yibo rubs his nose to Zhan's chest.

Peeing Yibo on his bed at night and changing everything isn't new to Zhan. He is already accustomed to it. Nowadays he does it as his midnight chores. But he doesn't let Yibo's and his mom know it. Otherwise she will scold his son and won't let him sleep with Zhan again.

Suddenly Zhan pulls down the blanket to pass the pure air.

"Oh Yibo, how dare you to frat here?"  
Yibo giggles.

"If you further dares to do it I will kick your ass and throw you out"

"I know you thont" Yibo grins.

"Go to hell" Zhan curses at Yibo but doesn't let the hug loose.

_**To be continued....** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys thanks for all of your support and understanding. Those have helped me a lot to recover. As I promised I am back again. With a new chapter. I hope you guys will enjoy it.

Lying up on Zhan's Yibo sleeps again. After a while Haikuan approaches to Zhan's room to call his brother. But seeing those two in such a position he can't hold his laughter.   
The sight is very unfamiliar cause his brother never sleeps at that time. He shouts "Yibooooo"

"Brother I tham sleepy. Let me thleep for a while" Yibo replies. 

"But what we're you doing for whole night?" Haikuan pinches his brother's cheeks. 

"He wath thnoring. Tho I couldn't get to thleep well" And snuggles on Zhan's chest. 

Cheng was passing in front of Zhan's rooms. "It's only Yibo who can endure that monster like snoring" Saying this he runs away. 

After trying a little Haikuan understands that it is impossible for him to wake them up so by giving up he decides to mind his own business. 

It is 11:30 am....   
Zhan finally gets up and calls Yibo too.   
Rubbing his eyes he goes to his mom to find some breakfast. 

"Finally lion has came out from his den" Li teases Zhan. 

"Thie, thive me something tho eat" Yibo tells Li. 

"Ok, but you got up so early, so why are you starving still now?" Li asked and places two glasses of warm milk on table for Zhan and Yibo. 

"Thie, thai wath athompanying him" And points towards Zhan. 

"To what?" Although Li knows the answer still she asks with a grin on her face. 

"To thleep" Yibo says very seriously. 

Yibo was sitting on chair. Suddenly he stands down and walks towards Zhan.   
Zhan was brushing.   
"The, the" Yibo pulls Zhan to a corner and whispers so that their moms and Li can't hear. 

"What?" Zhan understands immediately that they are going to commit some crimes. 

"The, thee. Milk" Yibo and Zhan both doesn't like milk. 

Zhan looks once at those glasses and then to the three persons at kitchen. 

"Go and find Jianguo, Bo and Xi ( Yibo's rabbits)" Zhan instructs Yibo. 

Yibo runs to follow the instructions given to him. 

"Hehe, I am taking these glasses to my room. We will drink there" Zhan says and lifts the glasses. 

"Jianguo and Bo-Xi are sleeping on your father's lap. So forget about working so hard" Yibo's mom says while cutting vegetables. 

Hearing these Li and Zhan's mom grins. 

"Hehe hehe, why would we do that? We will definitely drink it. We are so filial children. Aren't we?" Zhan tries to make a fake smile on his face. 

Being failed Yibo has already returned and stood on Zhan's side. 

"Let's go" Zhan directs Yibo. 

"Return those empty glasses within fifteen minutes" Zhan's mother says. 

"Ok" Yibo assures. 

At Zhan's rooms those two are staring at those glasses with round eyes and thinking of some ideas. 

"Shh, shhh" Haikuan and Cheng calls at the back window of the room. 

"Whath? Donth ridicule us" Yibo says Irritatedly. 

Haikuan and Cheng are laughing at their brothers.   
"If you both don't wanna help that's ok. But get out of my sight" Zhan shouts. 

Cheng throws two chocolates to Zhan.   
"Here, mix this into the milk and drink. And Yibo lend us your videogame for today" Kuan says Yibo. 

"Hehe, Yibo will definitely.. " Zhan replies instantly. 

To be continued....


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. Enjoy..

It is already 12 o'clock...

"Zhan, after Cheng and Li you will go to the bath," Zhan's mom told him.

Zhan was playing with Yibo.   
"Ok mom" he replies.

"Ge, how abouth bathing together?" Yibo raises his brows with a smirk.

"Don't mention it again, I ain't gonna do it" Zhan rounds his eyes.

"But why?" Yibo pouts.

"No means no"

"It will be fun Ge" Yibo pleads to Zhan.

Zhan is so adamant. Still, he knows Yibo will find some way to convince him.

Yibo kisses on Zhan's cheeks at first then, on the neck then on the ears.

"These filthy acts won't melt me down" Zhan tries to hold his serious face.

Finally, Yibo hugs Zhan tightly.   
"I know you can't deny me" Yibo kisses again on Zhan's neck.

"Ok, ok, I quit, you won, now stop this rain of kisses. It's too much to handle" Zhan hugs him back tightly with a giggle.

They hadn't realised that Yibo's mom was already at the door.  
"If your hugging session has ended then, one by one please take the shower"   
She tells them.

"It's not. Let us stay like this for a while" Yibo replies lifting his head.

"From the day of your birth, you started to glue with Zhan. Still, you aren't satisfied?" His mom asks him.

"No, I ain't. I want more" Yibo replies with his closed eyes.

"But Yibo if you don't let me go then how would I reach the bathroom?" Zhan tries to unwrap the circled arms around his neck.

But Yibo grabs him more tightly.  
"Carry me" Yibo snuggles on Zhan's neck.

"This brat!! Yibo!! You aren't a baby anymore. You are heavy now. You are so spoiled. Zhan I am warning you, don't spoil him that much, otherwise..." Yibo's mother continues her shouting towards his son.

When Zhan had been passing near the kitchen to enter the bathroom both moms were in the kitchen. Yibo's mom was cutting vegetables. Those two figure doesn't escape from their eyes.

"Now Zhan is going to take shower. Don't tell me you are going to shower with him too" Yibo's mom rounds his eyes and lifts the knife of her hand.

"Oh mom, you are scaring me Ge. Put that thing down. And yes, I am going to take shower with him." Yibo rolls up his eyes too.

"Zhan and Yibo, be careful. Do whatever you want but don't call us if anyone of you gets hurt. And finish it within the midnight" saying this Zhan's mom calls Yibo's mom to make the birthday cake.

"Sorry, I know my son is so adamant. I have to teach him lessons" Yibo's mom says Zhan's mom.

"Oh, why are you feeling so guilty. Let them grow up freely on their own. If they aren't going on the wrong way then we shouldn't forbid them. Right?" Zhan mom says with a smile.

Inside the bathroom, Zhan and Yibo are sitting in the bathtub.   
"Ge, I am going to put off my clothes. You do the same" saying this Yibo starts to open the buttons of his shirt one by one.

_To be continued...._   
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

"Yibo, help me to rub my back" Zhan hands a soap to Yibo.

"I won't. What would I get in return?" Yibo pouts.

"Here you go. It is yours" Zhan gives a yellow duck to Yibo.

"I ain't a kid anymore" Yibo leans on the wall of bathtub and closes his eyes.

"Yibo, Yibo" Zhan pulls the index fingers of Yibo's feet.

But that doesn't work.  
"Don't dithurb me, I am taking a cold nap" Yibo says with a stern voice

Finally, Zhan runs his nails in rounds under Yibo's feet.

Yibo can't restrain himself anymore.  
"Hehe, Ge, thop, it tickleth..hehe" starts to giggle.

"Then, rub my back" Zhan narrows his eyes.

"Ok, ok, ith my weaknetth, I can't deny you."

"Turn back" Yibo stands up inside the bathtub and supports his legs with Zhan's back.

"Yibo.." Zhan laughs.

"What?"

"Put on your pant at least. I can feel your thing" Zhan giggles.

"So, what!! Ith thith the firth time of you? Don't you feel it when I thleep on the top of you" Yibo replies.

"You shameless!!" Zhan throws his shirt at Yibo.

After finishing Yibo walks in front of Zhan. And stands there lifting his both hands upwards, being naked.

"What!!!" Zhan asks.

"Now ith your turn. Rub my body" Yibo orders Zhan.

Zhan knows denying won't work. He obediently follows the order given to him...

One hour later...  
Yibo and Zhan finally come out of the bathroom.

"Mom, we are done," Zhan says while wiping Yibo's wet hairs.

"Ok let me check the bathroom, and I will put their clothes in the machine for a wash," Yibo's mom tells Zhan's mom and keeps her right foot in the bathroom.

"Aaaaaaa"  
"Yibooo...Zhann...."

Zhan's mom was organizing the dining space. She gets shocked.

"Ge, leth run" Yibo drags Zhan to hide somewhere.

Hearing the sound Zhan's mom runs towards the bathroom.

When she reaches there, she finds that Yibo's mom is sitting on the ground leaning on the wall.

Soap bubbles are scattered everywhere on the ground. Even the bathtub is full of soap water and small rubber ducks.

The bathroom has turned into a small pond.

She helps Yibo's mom to stand up.  
"Are you fine!!"

"Yes," Yibo's mom nods.

"These brats. Wait, let me find them." Zhan's mom says.

"Drag them here by their ears," Yibo's mom tells the other person.

"Yibo, Zhan, come here..." Zhan's mom goes to find them.

They are hiding in Zhan's house backyard.  
"Yb, I am still in a towel and you are nake. It's cold too" Zhan whispers.  
"Let me hug, you won't feel cold" Yibo smirks.

"Stop your nonsense" Zhan scolds Yibo.

Their neighbour was passing by there. Seeing them she shouts  
"Yibo, where are your clothes? And why are both of you acting as a thief?"

"Jie, Where are they?" Yibo's mom asks that woman.

"They are hiding behind their house" saying this that woman goes to her house with a smile on her face.

_**To be continued......** _   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys.. Happy belated Valentine's Day to all of you. How are you? I don't know if anyone has noticed my new fic "I AM FINE" or not. It is my first work on adult Yizhan. If possible, support that one too... Thank you...


	5. Chapter 5

Zhan's mom finally finds them and twists Zhan's ear with the left hand and by the left-hand holds Yibo's ear and drags them inside.

Both are standing in front of their mothers, hanging their heads low, staring blankly at the grounds. They can almost feel the glaring from those two pairs of eyes. 

"Mom, aunthie, I inthithted to go with Ge. Don't thold him" Yibo whines.

"No, mom, no auntie, Bobo is still young. It is not his fault. I shouldn't have taken him with me in the first place" Zhan says.

"Stop, you both" Yibo's mom scolds them.

Both the moms are barely restraining themselves from laughing. Otherwise, their children will be spoiled.

"Go, to the room and wear some clothes" Zhan's mom orders.

"But I haven't brought anything. I have to go to my house to change" Yibo says lowering his voice.

"Wear my clothes for now" Zhan replies turning his face to Yibo.

After lunch...  
They are squatting on the bed.  
"Ge, I have thome important work to do. I am going home. Will be back in the afternoon" Yibo says hugging Zhan's neck.

"But you are sticking with me like a glue" Zhan replies opening his eyes.

"Ok, I am going then" Yibo frees his hands.

"Bo-di, it's my birthday and still you have works to do. Just sleep with me here please" Zhan pouts.

Yibo pushes Zhan's pouty cheeks inside with his little finger.

"It's really important. I promithe I will come back early" saying this he runs away.

At evening...  
Zhan is cutting the cake, everyone wishes him.  
He has received a lot of gifts.

"Bo-di, where is my gift," Zhan asked Yibo spreading his palms.

Yibo is hanging his head lower. His eyes are red and teary. Zhan notices.

"Bo-di, why are you crying?" Zhan lifts Yibo's chin.

Yibo folds his lips downwards.  
"Ge, .."  
"What??" Zhan chuckles.

"Everyone hath gifted you tho many precious thingth. I know you won't like mine" 

"No, Bo-di, you know that if you give me small chocolate, I will accept it heartily. Now give me what you are hiding behind" Zhan seizes his gift.

It is wrapped with a beautiful ribbon. He unwraps it. So many chocolates, a set of painting brushes and a set of watercolours are beautifully packed inside a box made with cardboard. 

Zhan's face lit up with a bright smile.  
"It's so beautiful" 

"He was making it from last month. Today, I asked him if he needs any help in packing. But he turned my offer down and said he would do it on his own" Haikuan says smiling at his brother.

"That's why you ran away earlier?"Zhan raises his brows.

Yibo is shy. He has turned red like cherries.

"This is the best gift, among all" Zhan says kissing on Yibo's cheeks.

Later Zhan has drawn so many portraits of Yibo and gifted those to his little heart Yibo.

_**THE END**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, how is this story? I am thinking of going a little back and peek into Yibo's first day at school.  
> Sounds fun right😁😁

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I realised that adding some fan arts would be great fun but i am so bad at it and my heart hasn't allowed me to take benefit of other's hardworking. So skipping that part and continue to writing only. Whatever, let's enjoy....


End file.
